Diario de violencia
by TokiKiriyama
Summary: Bueno amigos, les traigo una serie de historias que son un Spin off de las de Sherringui. No estoy plagiando nada así que no digan tonterías. Espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios. See ya.
1. Un viaje movidito

Viaje movidito - Por Airam Viña Gómez ( TokiKiriyama o Airamcena)

El despertador de la mesilla de noche estaba haciendo un ruido horrible. De debajo de la manta, Toki sacó el brazo para intentar aporrearlo y desconectarlo pero a ciegas era casi imposible, estaba demasiado dormido y eran las siete de la mañana. No tenía ganas de trabajar aun, da igual cuanto ames tu trabajo, nunca querrás levantarte temprano para ir.

-Estúpido cacharro mecánico...algún día el Jefe me dejará ponerte en el campo de tiro- dijo enfadado mientras se levantaba.

Lo apagó de un puñetazo y abrió su ropero. Por suerte, era un agente especial y tenía habitación propia pero aun no tenía suficiente categoría para ir a la planta personal de Wesker y Sherry. Bastante era ya que le dejaran tener en su habitación varias armas, CDs de música, videojuegos y pósters en las paredes. Era casi un mimado por el jefe y Wesker muchas veces se preguntaba como demonios le había consentido tanto.

De una percha descolgó una camiseta con una frase muy sugerente, unos pantalones de camuflaje y del cajón de zapatos tomó sus botas militares. Abrió su baúl de armas y se equipó con la Beretta estándar de Umbrella en una cartuchera y en la otra una USP.

Tras mirarse en el espejo y ver su melena moderadamente lisa, decidió no peinarse e ir ya a desayunar. Abandonó la sala y bajó las escaleras, donde se cruzó con su amigo Steve.

-¡Steve! ¡Steve!- dijo para atraer la atención de este, que también estaba medio dormido.

-¿Como es posible que ya tengas puestas esas botas y lleves las pistolas? Tío, son solo las siete de la mañana.

-Hay que estar prevenido y cuando doce balas no son suficientes, mejor tener otras doce de reserva- dijo somnoliento- ¿Wesker y Sherry ya se han levantado?

-Ni idea, yo acabó de despertarme, ni me he vestido aun para trabajar.

-Ya me doy cuenta ya- Toki lo miró de arriba a abajo, una camiseta de tirantes, pantalones de pijama y pantuflas no eran lo mejor para ir a una misión ni para hacer papeleo- De todos modos, ahora toca desayunar, ya luego si eso te vistes.

Siguieron andando por el pasillo hasta la cocina. Allí coincidieron con HUNK, que estaba ya despierto desde las cinco y con los guardias de seguridad del turno de madrugada, que se quejaban del ruido que emitían algunos BOWS durante la noche.

-Mira a esos quejicas- dijo Steve con una taza de café en la mano- Se quejan de los BOWS a los que ni siquiera ven.

-Son unas nenas. No se como el jefe los tiene de vigilantes, nosotros nos enfrentamos a bichos más duros y ni mu pero estos que solo los escuchan y apenas ya se quejan- Toki dio un sorbo de su café con leche y abrió la encimera para buscar algo de comer, donde encontró una bolsa de magdalenas.

-Mira que majas ¡Magdalenas con pepitas de chocolate!

Mientras Toki se regocijaba por encontrar las magdalenas, Sherry entró en la cocina. Ando hasta los dos revoltosos agentes y los saludó con la mano, ella también estaba media dormida y buscó en la nevera algo de leche para preparar un cola cao.

-Buenos días Sherry ¿El Jefe aun duerme?- preguntó Toki con una magdalena en la mano.

-No, se ha levantado y ha ido a la oficina, cuando me lo crucé parecía enfadado por una llamada que acababa de recibir así que te recomendaría que te cambiases esa camiseta tan "graciosa" que llevas- Sherry le quitó la magdalena de la mano y Toki miró su camiseta.

-No se que tiene de malo, a mi me parece graciosa.

-Ya te digo tío, es la leche- Steve y Toki chocaron el puño.

Sherry sonrió esperando la reacción de Wesker cuando viera a Toki con esa camiseta. No le haría gracia leer en uno de sus agentes la frase "Tengo dos tickets al paraíso...en mis pantalones" y menos en un día donde le habían dado una mala noticia. Se sentó a tomar el desayuno en la barra de la cocina.

Wesker hizo acto de presencia en la cocina y todos se pusieron de repente derechos como velas. Miró a todos lados y llamó a HUNK, Steve, Sherry y Toki, al cual miró más serio.

-Buenos días jefe- dijo Toki.

-Toki, hazme el favor y en cuanto acabemos esta reunión irás a quitarte esa estúpida camiseta. Ningún agente de Umbrella vestirá como un fantoche aunque estemos aquí adentro- Wesker respondió severo y Sherry le dio un leve codazo al pistolero.

-Te lo dije- susurró, Toki arrugó la cara.

Atención. He recibido una llamada esta mañana de que en el norte de Colonia, Alemania, justo en las montañas se han avistado a unas cuantas tropas de Excess merodeando. No sería tan grave si no fuera porque rondan en unas instalaciones militares abandonadas en teoría por lo que es posible que estén planeando algo. Eso no es todo, en Nueva Jersey hemos perdido el contacto con Lou, que vigilaba de cerca a un importante científico de Excess.

-¿Cual es nuestro trabajo, Wesker?- dijo Sherry apoyada sobre la palma de su mano.

-Burnside, tu y Ana coged un avión a Jersey. Si vas con Toki seguro que te distraes.

-¡Pero Jefe, Steve es mi compañero de siempre!- protestó Toki.

-Te pago por cumplir órdenes, no por protestar- respondió Wesker serio. Tu irás con HUNK a Colonia y despejaréis esa base. No quiero que Excess crea que puede prepararse, quiero esa base en llamas y que toméis todos sus datos posibles. No quiero fallos en esta misión. Id, recolectad información y cuando tengáis lo que quiero, matadlos a todos.

-¿Y yo?- preguntó Sherry

-Tu ven conmigo, tenemos papeleo en mi oficina- dijo mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

Tras esto, Wesker abandonó la sala como mismo entró, Sherry acabó su desayuno y salió aprisa para reunirse con el en la oficina.

-Bien Toki, ya has oído al jefe. Cámbiate esa camiseta y tira al aeropuerto, allí tomaremos un avión hasta una base en Alemania y de allí iremos en helicóptero hasta la base. Yo me voy, que tengo el equipo listo. No tardes.

-Estúpido HUNK, siempre preparado para todo- dijo Toki mientras se iba a su cuarto con una magdalena y aun algo de café en la boca- No se que le ven de malo a mi camiseta ¡Con lo que mola!

Una vez más, Toki estaba discutiendo solo, pero daba igual. Al entrar en su habitación se puso los pantalones de camuflaje ártico, el arnés y el gran chaquetón para misiones en la nieve. Decidió cambiar de armas y optar por algo variado, sigilo en distancias y una ametralladora por si la cosa se ponía fea por lo que tras decidir que llevaría de vestimenta fue a por el equipo. En la mochila metió los tubos para muestras y todo lo necesario para extraer datos de las terminales informáticas, así como varias bengalas y algunas raciones, nunca se sabía. También tomó una jeringuilla con suero y un botiquín simple. En el arsenal recogió una USP .45 con silenciador, dos cargadores de esta. Una Bizon 9mm con cuatro cargadores y para rematar, un rifle Artic Warfare .50, trucado para ser totalmente silencioso. Solo llevó un cargador para esta.

Aparte de esas armas, equipó un cuchillo de combate y unas granadas de gas, nunca se sabe cuando pueden ser necesarias. Tras armarse hasta los dientes, salió corriendo hacia el todoterreno que tenía en el garaje de la central, donde metió todos los bártulos junto a la chaqueta de camuflaje, le daba calor llevarla todo el rato así que se fue con una camiseta de Children Of Bodom puesta. No era lo más elegante pero daba igual, luego la chaqueta lo cubriría.

Se pasó el trayecto de la mansión al aeropuerto escuchando música en el reproductor pero en ningún momento se le ocurrió detenerse a pensar un poco en la situación a la que se enfrentaría. En Colonia se habían avistado meses antes a unas cuantas células terroristas chechenas rondando y no eran precisamente amables ¿Estaría Excess colaborando con ellos? Esperaba que no fuese así pero no lo pensó, el iba concentrado en llegar a tiempo al aeropuerto mientras marcaba el ritmo de "Hate Me!" con el índice en el volante. Al llegar, presentó su pase especial a seguridad del aeropuerto y entró con el todoterreno hasta el hangar especial de Umbrella. Nadie sabía que era de Umbrella, en el aeropuerto pensaban que era solo una asociación gubernamental del tres al cuarto ya que a Wesker no le gustaba llamar la atención con sus instalaciones pese a que la mayoría de centrales fuesen ostentosas.

En el hangar le esperaba HUNK, cruzado de brazos y con la TMP silenciada colgando del hombro. Toki se bajó del vehículo y descargó todo el contenido para la misión en el avión. Mientras lo hacía dio con una foto que metió en la cartera, pensaba que le daba suerte. Era una foto de Steve y el cuando entró a Umbrella este último. Consideró que Steve fue quien convenció a Wesker para rescatar a Toki luego de que Excella lo hubiese matado pese a que el la dejó con severas heridas.

-A buenas horas ¿Nos ponemos ya en marcha? El piloto se aburre- dijo HUNK subiendo.

-Calla anda, me estoy quedando dormido de nuevo y eso que he tomado un café esta mañana.

-No pasa nada, de aquí a Alemania hay aun seis horas de vuelo, duerme tres y las otras tres planearemos que hacer.

-¿Tres horas para hacer planes? Es un puto asalto a una base, no la carta de los Reyes Magos- respondió Toki. El quería dormir al menos cinco horas y no tres.

-Hay detalles que quiero limar antes de que nos metamos ahí, no quiero estar expuesto por lo que tu me ayudarás, pero primero duerme, se te cierran los párpados.

Toki le hizo caso y casi inmediatamente se quedó dormido en el asiento del avión. HUNK para pasar el rato desmontó la TMP y la volvió a armar tras limpiarla y comprobar un mecanismo de última generación que le había añadido. No lo había probado en batalla pero creía que funcionaría aunque el no fuese fabricante de armas. Según el, era una pena que no pudiese patentar su invento porque es ilegal pero si pudiera, se haría de oro.

Al cabo de una hora, el busca de HUNK parpadeó. Era Wesker que le mandaba un mensaje, al parecer de urgencia.

-Parece que tenemos un ligero problema HUNK, no tenéis más de dos horas ahora para prepararos- dijo Wesker.

-¿De que se trata? ¿Las autoridades atacarán la base o que?

-No sería preocupante, pero nos acabamos de dar cuenta de que vuestro avión está en el punto de mira de los chechenos que se ocultan en las montañas de Colonia. Siento comunicaros que tenéis que tomar el equipo y preparar un paracaídas, no queda nada para que sobrevoléis ese área y ellos tendrán listo el Sistema Antiaéreo de Misiles. Pese a que sea un equipo portátil puede derribar ese avión así que prepararos para saltar cuanto antes. Corto y cierro.

Con esto se cerró la llamada de Wesker y HUNK se levantó para despertar a Toki, que casi se estaba babeando en el asiento. Lo zarandeó y este se despertó.

-¿Que pasa?- dijo semidormido.

-Ponte un paracaídas, rápido, y coge el equipo, pronto tendremos un puto aterrizaje de emergencia.

-No me jodas, putos SAM, siempre molestando a quien no debe.

Toki se levantó y corrió a prepararse para la misión. Activó su radio conectada con la de HUNK y se pusieron de pie. El piloto ya había sido advertido por Wesker y también estaba listo. En cuanto el misil impactase contra el ala, el avión se partiría en dos y ellos tendrían que saltar.

HUNK miró por la ventana y vió el destello venir de la nieve hacia ellos velozmente. No pasaron más de dos segundos hasta que impactó contra el ala y la destrozó, abriendo un gran boquete por el que saltó Toki con la misma mientras HUNK amartillaba su TMP, no descartaba que disparasen de abajo.

-Life feels like hell should, this hell so cold. Put another knife out!- cantaba Toki mientras bajaba en picado antes de abrir en paracaídas, HUNK sabía que era su acto reflejo cuando estaba nervioso, el odiaba las alturas y más aun saltar de un avión.

-¡No es momento de cantar! ¡Saca tu arma y ataca a esos chechenos antes de que carguen de nuevo el puto lanzacohetes!

De abajo comenzaron a venir balas de AK 47 de fabricación rusa, Toki distinguía todos los tipos de AK y esta era de las que llamaba "AK puras" ya que venían de Rusia, su lugar originario. En el aire, el avión estalló como una traca de fuegos artificiales, era señal de que las balas disparadas habían destrozado lo que quedaba de ala y alguno alcanzó el depósito de queroseno.

Abajo, uno de los guerreros tomó una PKM de una caja y tras colocarle una cinta de balas intentó abatir a los paracaidistas, destrozando el paracaídas de Toki a pocos metros del suelo que acabó cayendo por una ladera y perdiendo parte del equipo por el camino. Un golpe fuerte con una roca lo dejó K.O. Por otro lado, HUNK aterrizó lejos de la zona objetivo.

-Toki, responde a la radio ¿Me recibes Toki?- dijo cubierto tras unos matorrales y colocando el silenciador a su TMP. El solo contra más de veinte terroristas sería algo totalmente suicida hasta para el.

Por al lado de HUNK pasaron dos tipos con camuflaje ártico y armas soviéticas. No cabía duda, esta gente había tomado el exterior de la base y buscaban algo dentro de ella. Se situó tras ellos y los siguió sigilosamente, escuchando la conversación que mantenían.

-¿Entonces dices que uno de esos tipos tiene adentro una ametralladora pesada?

-Da, y por lo que dice Stroganov, resiste las balas como si fuese invulnerable- esto llamó la atención de HUNK ¿Quedarían lugartenientes de Excess?

-Pronto sacaremos a ese atontado de ese sitio, Oleg tiene un plan que no fallará.

-Oleg es un maníaco, sus planes siempre acaban saliendo mal.

-De momento no hay nada mejor así que...¡Mira!¡ Uno de los de ese avión!

HUNK había encontrado lo que buscaba, Toki estaba en el suelo con todo su equipo por el suelo. Un checheno agarró un tubo de muestras que guardaba Toki para llevárselas del laboratorio.

-¡Este tipo es un espía!- el otro había abierto la mochila y sacó todos los USB para robar información, acto seguido los destrozó- ¡Viene a por los datos!

De detrás de ellos vino una ráfaga de seis balas que los hirió, parecían llevar ropajes bastante gruesos para amortiguar golpes y balas además de evitar el frío por lo que se dieron la vuelta aunque doloridos y sangrando algo por las balas. Uno amartilló el AK y disparó contra HUNK pero este rodó y de dos zancadas lo desarmó y se puso frente a el, el otro se quedó mirando pensando que su compañero acabaría pronto con su oponente. El duro soldado de Umbrella le quitó el AK, le golpeó en la barbilla con el y ametralló a su antiguo dueño, para luego disparar al arma del otro.

-¡Bastardo! -dijo el soldado desarmado, que sacó del cinturón un cuchillo de combate que dirigió a la garganta de HUNK pero este lo agarró por debajo del brazo y lo tumbó con una llave de judo

-¡Toki, despierta! No es momento de siestas

Tras unos segundos y algunos zarandeos de HUNK, se despertó y comenzó a recoger todo el equipo. Su PDA estaba brillando, Wesker intentaba ponerse en contacto con ellos.

-¿Ha salido bien la maniobra anti misiles?- preguntó Wesker al responder Toki la llamada.

-No...me he dado un buen golpe contra el suelo y casi me abro la cabeza.

-Eso es una nimiedad, pronto se te pasará. Los objetivos han cambiado- respondió su jefe- Tenéis que acabar con todos los terroristas de la zona y cumplir vuestra misión anterior.

-¿Cuantos hay fuera de el edificio que tenemos que asaltar?- Preguntó HUNK por detrás.

-Con el satélite podemos ver unos diez alrededor y quince rondando por la montaña. Acabad con todos, no quiero excusas.

Dicho esto se cortó la llamada y ambos soldados siguieron su camino, armados para enfrentar la amenaza. Toki iba cargando el pesado Artic Warfare, deteniéndose en algunos puntos para observar. Finalmente llegaron hasta un pequeño camino asfaltado con varios jeep volcados y numerosos cadáveres, todos soldados de Excess y algunos doberman que soltaron estos para hacer frente al ataque terrorista. Frente al edificio se reunían los diez que contó Wesker, todos en fila mientras llegaban más terroristas de una ladera, bajando en un camión preparado para la nieve.

-¡Soldados!- Dijo el que parecía ser su líder- Oleg va a detonar este muro. En cuanto lo haga, quiero que todos os pongáis en formación. Los laboratorios están en el sótano y los ordenadores en la planta siete ¡Los de las M 85 a los ordenadores, los de los AK a los laboratorios y los demás buscad al tipo de la ametralladora pesada! Lo quiero empalado en una pica antes de dos horas.

-HUNK, yo disparo a los de las AK, tu a los de las M85 ¿trato?- dijo Toki apuntando por su rifle, pero HUNK no estaba.

De pronto se escuchó una TMP. Había bajado hasta las filas enemigas y estaba disparando a todos los enemigos, que caían abatidos. Toki empezó a disparar a todos los que podían poner en peligro a HUNK, teniendo en su mano una velocidad considerable para cargar una y otra bala con el cerrojo del rifle.

-¡Replegaros, replegaros a la base!- Dijo uno de los supervivientes corriendo hacia el interior mientras disparaba su Zastaba.

La escarcha estaba ahora pintada de carmesí por la sangre de los soldados y se contaban catorce cuerpos en el suelo.

-Quedan seis y dos heridos sin contar los que puedan haber en el resto de las montañas- dijo Toki- Si nos dividimos en la base los encontraremos antes. Tu baja al laboratorio y yo me encargo de los ordenadores.

Tras cruzar la entrada, ambos se dividieron. Toki fue por las escaleras hacia la planta informática dejando atrás el Artic Warfare y tomando un AK enemigo subió mientras que HUNK iba a los laboratorios únicamente con una TMP y el cuchillo.


	2. El fuego de la salvación

El fuego de la salvación- Por Airam Viña Gómez (TokiKiriyama)

HUNK bajaba las escaleras al laboratorio, silenciosas y oscuras en ese momento. No encendió la linterna por no delatar su posición así que tanteó a oscuras el terreno y se guió por algunos chispazos que daban los fluorescentes del techo. Mientras bajaba se cruzó en las escaleras con el cuerpo de un científico que sostenía en sus manos una pistola, posiblemente una copia de la M92 hecha en China. Estaba descargada así que la dejó tirada. Al llegar abajo tocó un interruptor que chisporroteaba y de repente los fluorescentes estuvieron estáticos, dejando ver a HUNK el horrible panorama del laboratorio.

El suelo estaba repleto de casquillos, todos o su gran mayoría eran de un mismo arma y de alto calibre, como una ametralladora pesada. Los casquillos solo se podían comparar con la sangre y cadáveres de la estancia, así como cristales y paredes destrozados. Encima de una mesa, yacía un terrorista agarrado fuertemente a su Zastaba en una mano, sin embargo, en la otra tenía una especie de vial con un líquido espeso y verde.

- Con permiso- Dijo arrebatando al cadáver el vial, que miró detenidamente y luego introdujo en su mochila.

Miró con más detenimiento el laboratorio y siguió buscando más muestras. La mayoría de las que podía haber cogido hubieran estado al alcance de la mano si el enemigo de la ametralladora pesada no hubiese destrozado medio laboratorio. Sorteando cristales, cadáveres y varios trozos de pared y techo, buscó por toda la sala un contenedor oculto. Todos los laboratorios secretos suelen tener uno para esconder sus más preciados experimentos, también conocidos como proyectos negros. Tras sortear toda la destrucción que encontró, pasó a una parte trasera donde halló una especie de pasillo, casi limpio de casquillos y de sangre pero aun así no se libraba de ella. A lo largo de este habían cuatro puertas, dos de ellas ponían dormitorios y debajo placas con nombres ilegibles por algunos disparos que recibió la puerta mientras que los otros dos ponían "Datos". Esto no le cuadraba a HUNK ya que se supone que la planta con archivo informático es la séptima, donde se escuchaba mucho ruido, por lo que supuso que Toki estaría cerca.

Sin saber que encontraría, echó abajo la puerta y encontró a un científico sentado en la silla de su despacho con una nota en la mesa, una pistola al lado de esta y en el suelo un vaso roto. Pese a que había una pistola, HUNK no dudó, era un suicidio en toda regla y eso le hizo leer la nota, pese a que pensaba que sería una de despedida o algo así. El papel amarillento de despacho estaba algo marcado por lágrimas del cadáver y con la tinta algo desplazada pero era legible.

- Querida Kaethe: Nunca quise llegar a este extremo, siempre quise estar contigo, no quería acabar así. Con lo que tengo en mi cuenta y os dejo en herencia podréis vivir bastante bien tu y el pequeño Matthias. No pensé nunca que en Excess tendría que llegar a esto. Tras meses de investigación y de pruebas de parásitos en humanos y animales, hemos descubierto que esta sustancia podría ayudar a la destrucción de la raza humana y crear otra especie.

De pronto, tras HUNK se escuchó algo de ruido, como de arrastramiento pero nadie entró en la sala por lo que siguió leyendo.

- Las pruebas que hicimos eran realmente sádicas aunque muchos soldados a los que se lo inyectamos tras hacerles prisioneros, entre ellos un infiltrado de Umbrella descubierto en Jersey, mejoraron notablemente sus habilidades. Resistencia al dolor, agudeza visual incrementada, mayor velocidad e incluso la capacidad de repeler balas de alta velocidad. Esto último solo se da en pocos casos pero aun así, hizo falta gas nervioso para poder finiquitar estos elementos. Sin embargo lo que más me llamó la atención fue como el coronel Von Schimmer se presentó voluntario para ver sus efectos y casi pierde la cabeza, aunque nadie dudaría luego de su fuerza y habilidades militares.  
Dirías que todo es bueno pero no es así. Hace cuatro días, nos asaltaron la base, hemos estado bajo asedio constante de los chechenos. Quieren robar la sustancia para hacerse más fuertes pero no se los consentiré. La he dividido en tres viales: Verde, Azul y Naranja. Cuando los tres se mezclen obtendrán la fuerza que hemos creado pero hasta entonces la he decidido dispersar, escondiendo la verde dentro de un falso enchufe en el laboratorio y la azul se la he dado al Coronel. En la nevera del laboratorio está la naranja pero sellada bajo código. El código se divide en cuatro partes y yo en mi despacho tengo oculto la primera parte, la segunda está en mi tarjeta y las otras dos ya están introducidas por defecto. Si se erra dos veces en el código, el contenido de la nevera se destruirá así como si se fuerza. Mientras el sistema de electricidad esté activo, nadie podrá forzarla.  
Para despedirme, siento haber recurrido a la solución final pero no quería que unos bastardos chechenos me torturasen...se que es cobarde pero no podía joder. Te amo Kaethe, espero que tu y Matthias rehagáis vuestras vidas pero que me tengáis en mente.

HUNK guardó la carta junto a la muestra y registró el cadáver para obtener su tarjeta, sin embargo, algo golpeó la puerta del despacho y esta vez rompió la puerta. Era un brazo amarillento y viscoso, como si se tratase de un Bandersnatch de los que tenía Wesker en la base solo que este era distinto. Tenía una forma más humanas y no esas propiedades tan elásticas y deformes, sin embargo, sus venas se marcaban en verde y sus ojos relucían color púrpura. De su boca desprendía una sustancia similar a la sangre pero muy oscura y gelatinosa. HUNK no se lo pensó, era una amenaza, una especie de BOW de Excess del que Toki seguramente se llevaría un pedazo para analizar pero eso no estaba en el objetivo, tenía que eliminarlo y cuanto antes. El bicho soltó un gemido lastimero, como si le doliese ser esa deforme criatura, sin embargo a HUNK no le dio ninguna lástima y le disparó directamente a la cabeza, perforando con tres balas su cerebro y dejando la criatura en el suelo, con su triste mirada al suelo mientras convulsionaba. Necesitaba conseguir el líquido del coronel pero este estaba rondando por otro área de la base y no tenía ni idea de como era. En el pasillo se fijó que varios científicos se habían levantado de su estado de muerte aparente y otros que estaban partidos por la mitad se arrastraban. Todos en dirección a HUNK, con sus bocas abiertas y hambrientas. De todos le sorprendió un terrorista con Zastaba. Era el de la mesa con la muestra, estaba infectado antes de morir y de pronto se reanimó por el virus que fuese que Excess usaba en sus experimentos.

HUNK abrió fuego contra todos, disparando a ráfagas cortas para no desperdiciar la munición. Era un bien muy valioso en ese momento y eran escasas, aunque tenía el cuchillo y una pistola de reserva en la cartuchera.

El pasillo ya estaba limpio y decidió ir a la nevera. Al llegar al panel numérico, tomó la tarjeta y la miró. Habían dos dígitos cubiertos con un fino papel que despegó e introdujo la clave "7301", haciendo que la nevera se abriese de pronto y permitiendo a HUNK agarrar el componente que se ocultaba en esta nevera y otros viales que consideró interesantes. Justo había rellenado la mochila cuando su radio dio señal.

- ¡HUNK! ¡HUNK! ¡Deja de jugar a los científicos y sube a la puñetera planta siete, no puedo llegar a la sala de ordenadores si no me ayudas!- Era Toki y por sus gritos no le hacía falta usar el Walkie Talkie.

- No estoy de juegos Toki, recolecto las pruebas que pidió Wesker. Tengo que encontrar a un puto coronel con el vial que falta o sino esto será un fracaso.

Los disparos sonaban muy cercanos a la radio y por el tono de Toki, las balas de AK comenzaban a escasear y necesitaba una mano. Del suelo agarró la M85 del terrorista, el no la echaría de menos, junto a sus municiones. Mientras subía los escalones vió como el cuarto de tuberías de agua explotaba por efecto de la presión ¿Que demonios habría hecho semejante barbaridad como para hacerlas reventar.

Las plantas uno y dos estaban selladas herméticamente por el sistema de seguridad, así como el vestíbulo

- HUNK, ya era hora ¡Dame munición de esa M85!- Dijo Toki mostrando el cargador vacío del AK.

- Tengo una mochila llena, usa esto mientras me cubres. A lo mejor en ese despacho encuentro algo útil para encontrar al coronel ese.

- ¡Deja a tu amor platónico y dispara! ¿No se supone que no quedaba nadie aquí y que esto estaba abandonado?- Toki cargó el AK y disparó por encima de su cobertura, la cual ya se desmoronaba, una columna de hormigón no dura para siempre y menos cuando recibe balas de alta velocidad.

- Oye, estos soldados son raros, fíjate en sus ojos. Abajo me encontré a unos tipos con ojos púrpuras, estos tipos son soldados mejorados solo que ellos no han sucumbido a los efectos secundarios.

- ¿Efectos secundarios? ¿De que hablas?

- De nada Toki, luego te explico- HUNK buscó en la mochila de balas una granada de humo o cualquier objeto que le pudiese ser de utilidad para acabar con la agudeza visual de los soldados.

De pronto, los soldados agotaron los cartuchos de sus carabinas M4 y las lanzaron, desenvainando sus cuchillas velozmente para saltar sobre ellos. Pese a que HUNK intentaría un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, Toki disparó con el AK al que iba a por el pero este cortó el cañón de su arma con un potente mandoble.

- ¡Nadie rompe mis armas, payaso!- Toki no tardó en tomar su machete y dar un tajo al aire tratando de alcanzar el brazo del soldado, que esquivó veloz.

HUNK estaba entretenido peleando con su cuchillo contra el otro enemigo, sabía que su pistola y su TMP serían inútiles de cerca con este enemigo cerca. Le costaba contrarrestar sus estocadas y cortes por la elevada velocidad del oponente pero se defendía bien. De pronto, avistó un punto débil: Las rodillas estaban al descubierto y parecían heridas por algún corte o disparo. No dudó y rápidamente dirigió sus gruesas botas a golpear la rodilla del enemigo, al cual rompió la pierna con gran fuerza. Al caer, HUNK le clavó su puñal en la garganta y lo mató mientras que el otro se enzarzaba con Toki, el cual se defendía bien pese a tener un arma mucho más lenta y pesada. Iba a golpearle por la espalda cuando el soldado de un salto golpeó con ambas piernas a los atacantes en la cara, tumbándolos. El machete de Toki salió despedido al cuatro eléctrico de la pared, haciendo que explotase y electrificase el agua que continuaba subiendo, estando ya a apenas un piso de distancia. El soldado ahora lanzó a Toki contra una pared, dejándolo al lado de un cadáver de un terrorista mientras estrangulaba a HUNK. El soldado ejercía mucha presión y este apenas podía defenderse, sin embargo, de atrás vino un disparo que impactó en el cuello del atacante. Toki estaba usando una Beretta que tenía el cadáver ya que sus armas seguían tras la columna derribada, haciendo así que el soldado soltase a HUNK, corriendo hacia Toki para desarmarlo. Craso error. Sin previo aviso, HUNK le tomó de la cabeza, tiró hacia el y giró las manos como si tratase de atrapar un balón de rugby mojado, haciendo que el cuello del soldado se rompiese. Por si no fuera poco, Toki se impulsó y le dio una patada voladora que lo lanzó al agua electrificada.

- Bien hecho, no esperaba una jugada tan buena por tu parte- dijo HUNK recogiendo su TMP.

- Déjate de tonterías y busquemos como bajar la persiana de seguridad de esta planta o nos electrificaremos cuando el agua llegue aquí. Te recuerdo que las cañerías se han roto.

- Seguramente esté en la sala de seguridad más adelante, pero de eso me encargaré yo, tu ve a buscar ya la información de los ordenadores y salgamos de aquí en cuanto acabe con el coronel.

- De acuerdo, trata de no liarla ¿Quieres? Creo que el sistema se bloqueará si la pifias con el panel y eso no me hace demasiada ilusión- Tras recoger sus armas e intercambiar el AK por la Zastaba M85, señaló su objetivo y luego el de HUNK- Nos reuniremos afuera en una hora y media, cerca de la escalera de emergencia hay un conducto abierto por el que podemos deslizarnos cuando acabemos, bajaremos del edificio haciendo rápel.

Ambos se separaron de nuevo, quedando Toki solo por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala de ordenadores. Por el camino vio varios soldados, algunos de ellos con cuadernos en las manos donde escribían con horror los últimos sucesos. Parece ser que los chechenos los asediaron duramente y que por la lejanía de las montañas de la sociedad no enviaron autoridades a protegerles. Algunos estaban muriendo de hambre, otros se suicidaban y los demás caían por los asedios constantes de los terroristas. De camino se encontró una foto en el suelo, con una mancha de sangre. Era uno de los soldados abrazado a su mujer pero como la foto incomodaba a Toki, este decidió tener el "detalle" de rajarla por la mitad.

- Tsk, parejitas- dijo mientras seguía andando con la Zastaba en la mano.

Tras un rato de deambular por la base, logró llegar a la sala adecuada, donde habían dos informáticos en el suelo frente a la puerta, ambos parecían haber sido envenenados. Toki cruzó la puerta y dio con lo que buscaba, los ordenadores de Excess en Alemania y por suerte, todos estaban allí a mano, lamentablemente, acceder a los discos duros era difícil ya que requería clave y nombre de usuario.

- Yo no soy de los hackers ¿Que se creen que soy? ¿Un lumbreras? A tomar por culo hombre- Sin mediar más palabras, Toki arrancó de la corriente los cables de los ordenadores de la pared y abrió la carcasa de un tiro- Si esperaban que me llevase esto como un espía del MI6 las llevan claras- Toki extrajo del ordenador el disco duro y repitió el proceso con los cinco restantes, además, robó de una mesa todos los disco duros externos y USB que encontró.

Cuando salió de la sala escuchó de pronto la TMP de HUNK. El ya tenía lo que necesitaba pero aun así tenía que proteger las muestras que cargaba su compañero por lo que corrió por el pasillo hacia la sala de seguridad donde se tenía que encontrar, aunque el paseo se vió truncado por una alarma.

- ¡Alerta, Alerta. Fuga de experimentos en planta siete! Todo el personal no militar que evacue el área- dijo una voz femenina que pronto cesó.

No tardó en aparecer el experimento uno, desgraciadamente, Toki ya se había enfrentado a uno igual antes de esta misión. Era una especie de Hunter pero más encorvado y con escamas más duras y oscuras. Además, sus garras eran amarillentas y muy afiladas. El bicho encaró al chico, que amartillaba la M85 y decidió hacer lo mismo de siempre que lo encontraba, atacar a los ojos. De su ametralladora salieron tres balas que impactaron en la cara a la criatura, haciéndola retroceder apenas unos pasos.

- ¡Vamos bastardo! ¿Vienes a matarme? ¡Acaba con mi miseria de una vez!- dijo Toki corriendo hacia el- ¡Tienes tres putos segundos antes de que te mate!

Como si le hubiera entendido, el monstruo corrió alzando su garra y dio un mandoble que podía haber cortado un muro de hormigón como si fuese de mantequilla, pero fue evitado por Toki al echarse a un lado, tal como había visto hacer a Wesker en otras peleas que había presenciado. Estando ya al lado de la criatura, tomó en una mano la M85, en otra el machete y le dio un pesado tajo en la zona superior de la cabeza,dejándole muy tocado, para acabar de rematarlo con un disparo dentro de la brecha que abrió. Dejó el cadáver del bicho tras si y siguió corriendo hacia la sala de seguridad mientras envainaba su machete pero de pronto vio a HUNK cruzar una pared, rompiéndola por el impacto. Su TMP salió disparada contra Toki el cual la recogió y apuntó a la brecha que su compañero había abierto tras semejante impacto.

Del boquete salió un tipo de un metro setenta y cinco de alto, con los brazos algo musculados, camiseta negra sin mangas, pantalones de camuflaje ártico algo manchados de sangre y botas pesadas. Alrededor de su pecho habían varias cintas de balas de alta velocidad rodeándolo y en la parte posterior de su pantalón, una funda de cuchillo de donde desenvainó un K-BAR del ejército americano. En el lado derecho del mismo pantalón se apreciaba un tubo con una sustancia azul acuosa en su interior.

- Toki...debemos matarlo. Tiene la muestra que necesitamos para completar la fórmula que estos tipos desarrollaban aquí- Dijo HUNK incorporándose pero el soldado lo fue a apuñalar.

- Me cago en la leche...siempre en las mismas con estos energúmenos mutados. Buenas noches idiota.

De muy mal humor, el chico, armado con la M85 y la TMP disparó ambas armas contra el pecho del soldado que tenía el cuchillo casi en la nuca de su oponente. El cargador de 35 balas de la Zastaba M85 se consumió pronto pero el de 100 de la TMP duró lo suficiente como para que Toki avanzara hasta su objetivo mientras disparaba. Cuando estaba próximo a el y con aun unas pocas balas restantes en el cargador, lo lanzó de una patada giratoria contra una mesa, luego descargó las pocas balas sobre el cuerpo, que convulsionaba encima de las tablas partidas. La muestra salió rodando hasta los pies de Toki, que la recogió y la guardó junto a los discos duros.

- Tsk, no dejas de sorprenderme...aunque quizás es porque esperaba poco de ti- Dijo HUNK recibiendo la TMP que Toki le entregaba. Este se limitó a recargar la M85 y a señalar el conducto de huida.

Sin embargo, mientras ellos trepaban, su amenaza no se había disipado. El endeble soldado que Toki había abatido casi sin problema comenzó a crecer, sus brazos se engrosaron y sus venas se iluminaron en carmesí. Del suelo recogió un arma pesada que había empleado antes pero que ni tocó durante la batalla contra HUNK. Salió al pasillo aprisa y cargó una cinta de balas en la M60 que portaba. Corrió hasta el conducto y sin dificultad pese a su arma, trepó hasta alcanzar a ambos agentes de Umbrella, que estaban asegurando el rápel.

- ¡NADIE ROBARA A EXCESS! ¡VAIS A MORIR, MALDITOS ESPÍAS!

De pronto, comenzó a disparar al suelo, abriendo un agujero en este por la potencia de las balas, que destrozaron el hormigón. Después enfocó a Toki pero este le disparó una ráfaga de balas y mientras las encajaba, rodó hasta detrás de una caja.

- ¡Es el coronel!- dijo HUNK- Los de Excess le inyectaron un virus para fortalecerlo y ha funcionado.

- Vosotros...perros de Umbrella...¡ Nos habéis intentado joder siempre, pero ahora moriréis! No os llevaréis esas muestras ni los discos duros.

Tras las palabras, el soldado se armó de nuevo y disparó contra la caja donde se cubría Toki, la cual se hizo pedazos, alcanzando una bala el gemelo del pistolero.

- Agh...¡Mierda!- gritó mientras se arrastraba a detrás de una estructura metálica.

HUNK disparó cubierto tras una esquina de esta estructura. El coronel no podría disparar para siempre pero tenía mucha munición de todos modos. Dirigió sus ojos a la cabeza del mutado soldado y observó que se encontraba bajo un depósito de de queroseno para helicópteros. Por su estado no sabría si quedaría algo dentro ya que lucía demacrado, sin embargo tenía que probar. No dudó más y mientras el coronel bajaba el arma para dejarla enfriar tras veinte disparos, HUNK disparó al depósito, agujereandolo. Por suerte, de este comenzó a caer un ligero chorro de queroseno que no vió su oponente, bajo el cual se creaba un charco de este líquido inflamable.

- Toki, necesito que hagas algo- Dijo HUNK bajando la TMP.

- ¿Tengo pinta de poder? ¡Tengo una puta bala del 7.72 en la pierna!

- Es fácil...dame tu M85 y aguanta mi TMP- tras darle a un botón situado bajo el láser del arma, HUNK le intercambió el arma a Toki- Cuando la luz que hay en el punto de mira pase a verde, pásame el arma ¡Y con cuidado, maldita sea!

Toki asintió y mantuvo presionado el botón. HUNK corrió con la M85 afuera y comenzó a dar vueltas en círculos, tomando cobertura donde podía para evitar las balas de la M60 de su enemigo, que agujereaban todo cuanto tocaban como si fuera papel maché.

- No eres rival para mi- dijo el militar, dejando su arma en el suelo junto a la munición- Peleemos como auténticos guerreros.

HUNK sabía a lo que se refería por lo que dejó la M85 y ajustó su cuchillo de combate a la muñeca. Tras esto se puso en postura de Tae Kwon Do mientras que su oponente hizo lo propio, pero se preparó en postura de Mantis.

Ambos corrieron al centro de la azotea y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes. Los del coronel eran altamente potentes ya que el virus incrementaba no solo su velocidad sino su fuerza, estando más de uno a punto de romper la máscara de HUNK. Este, por otro lado golpeaba las costillas del coronel con ferocidad, dándole una y otra vez con sus rodillas hasta que lograba apartarlo. Tras esto, propinó una patada giratoria a la cara del coronel, derribándole contra un contenedor de basura instalado en el tejado. Hasta el momento no habían usado los cuchillos que permanecieron aun más tiempo envainados. Solo intercambiaban puñetazos y puntapiés hasta que el coronel decidió romper con su estilo de lucha y dio un cabezazo a HUNK, dejándolo en el suelo por el terrible impacto, donde el casco apenas amortiguó el golpe. El coronel desenvainó su cuchillo y se lanzó sobre el soldado de Umbrella, que recogió sus rodillas contra el pecho y de un impulso con la planta de sus pies lanzó por los aires al enemigo, para luego desenvainar su puñal y asestarle cuatro duros cortes al torso de su enemigo, brotando de este un líquido carmesí similar a la sangre. El coronel retrocedió de un salto y se miró el pecho.

- No está mal- dijo sorprendido- Pero aun no hemos acabado de calentar...

Tras esto, desenvainó su cuchillo, cinco pulgadas más grande que el de HUNK, siendo un cuchillo muy grande pero que manejaba con soltura. El coronel corrió por la pared de la sala de vigilancia de la azotea, donde tomó impulso y cargó contra HUNK, el cual evadió el ataque y trató de pinchar a su oponente pero este le contrarrestó con un codazo en el pecho y un corte vertical que si no fuese por la máscara le hubiera rebanado el mentón y los labios.

De pronto, Toki surgió de la estructura donde se refugiaba e hizo una seña a HUNK. Este la vio y se deslizó cerca del charco de queroseno, donde aguardaba a su rival que pronto corrió veloz hacia el, alzando el cuchillo. El sprint finalizó en una potentísima estocada que HUNK evadió saltando a la derecha y dejando a su rival enganchado a la estructura del depósito de queroseno. Toki entonces lanzó la TMP a HUNK y esté se alejó tras agarrarla.

- ¿Quieres fuego hijo?- dijo sonriendo bajo su máscara. Presionó el gatillo y de pronto salieron disparados del arma cuatro arpones finísimos que hacían juntos el grosor de una bala.

- ¿Que demo..?

El coronel vio como los arpones se dirigían a el antes de hacerle explotar. Tras esto, Toki quedó boquiabierto mientras se vendaba la pierna y HUNK colocaba los cables para hacer rápel.

- ¿Que fue eso?- preguntó Toki muy sorprendido- Eran como arpones pero han reventado en pedazos a ese bastardo.

- Es una invención mía. En el arma oculto cerca del cañón un pequeño contenedor de esos arpones y al mantener el botón, se abre el contenedor, ocupando el lugar de la bala que ha de ser disparada, luego presionas el gatillo y ¡Boom! Se acabó igual que acabó un chubasco.

- Joder...Espera que tomaré una muestra de ese bicho y nos largamos, el Virus N está ya restaurando mi pierna.

Toki se levantó y recogió lo poco que no se había carbonizado del cadáver, apenas un dedo del soldado y lo metió en el tubo de pruebas. Tras esto, bajó junto a HUNK por la cuerda hasta el suelo, donde llamó Wesker.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Como progresa la misión?- preguntó sin mirar la cámara que le retransmitía sino a unos informes que le pasaba Sherry a su derecha.

- Jefe, hemos inutilizado la base y obtenido unas muestras interesantes pero los datos no los he podido comprobar aun por un fallo en la base de Excess pero tengo todos sus discos duros- respondió Toki, mostrando a Wesker algunos discos duros.

- Bien. El satélite detecta que los chechenos están todos muertos. Ahora mismo solo quedáis vosotros en la montaña. Seguid la carretera doscientos metros y allí os irá a buscar un helicóptero que os llevará directamente al aeropuerto para que regreséis. Quiero esos datos aquí cuanto antes.

Wesker colgó la llamada y dejó que sus soldados siguieran. Toki localizó una moto de nieve con la cual descendieron en apenas dos minutos hasta el lugar de la extracción. Allí, HUNK vigilaría mientras el reposaba un poco.

El helicóptero llegó y los dos agentes subieron a bordo. Otra misión más cumplida.


	3. Código Indigo

Código Índigo 74G Por: Airam Viña Gómez (TokiKiriyama o Airamcena)

Tras la misión en Alemania, Toki llevaba casi un mes sin entrar en acción. Estaba mirando por la ventana las gotas de lluvia caer contra el patio de la base mientras sostenía la pistola que llevaba un largo mes sin disparar contra un blanco que no fuera del campo de tiro de la base. Apoyado en el marco con la mano en la cara y la mirada perdida en el horizonte, la estampa era digna de sacarle una foto y colocarla en un marco con una placa que pusiera "Empleado idiota del mes" pero pronto fue interrumpido por un toque en el hombro. Era Wesker, que recién había llegado de la calle, se le notaba porque en la gabardina tenía algunas gotas de agua y porque Sherry sacudía ligeramente su pelo mojado con la niña en brazos, a la que secó la frente ya que se había mojado un poco.

Toki, al despacho. Ya.- dijo muy serio mientras pasaba de largo.

Mejor ve pronto Toki, lo que ha pasado es gordo y necesita más que nunca tu actuación- dicho esto, Sherry pasó a su lado con la niña media dormida y fue a la cocina a darle de comer.

Se movió de la ventana y se desplazó rápido al despacho de Wesker, que estaba abierto. En el vio a su jefe hablando por teléfono con tono suave que en un momento subió por el enfado.

¡Has fallado algo demasiado simple Daryl, se supone que estás entrenado para esto y la has pifiado como un vulgar transportista. Date por desaparecido de Umbrella, no sabemos nada de ti ni colaboras con nosotros!- colgó molesto y luego alzó la vista, viendo a Toki esperando en la entrada- Pasa Toki. Tienes que hacer un trabajo algo "especial" y necesito de alguien con tu habilidad para este tipo de misiones. Puesto que HUNK está ocupado en una misión de reconocimiento y Krauser está junto a Steve en Zürich no tendrás compañero para esto. De todos modos es algo que solo tu puedes hacer.

¿De que se trata Jefe? ¿Algún transportista la ha pifiado y hay que darle una buena paliza?

No, pero si tiene algo que ver. Esos ineptos de la policía han trincado uno de nuestros camiones con gas Anti BOW. No sería un problema si no fuese porque desde la caída de Umbrella se consideró un arma biológica. Tu misión es recuperar ese camión, no saltarlo en pedazos y acabar con cualquier evidencia que les pueda conducir hasta nosotros. Que sea pronto.

No pasa nada, eso es muy simple ¿Donde han parado el camión?

Aquí viene lo intrincado que tienes que hacer. Está dentro de una comisaría bajo vigilancia. Te doy acceso totalmente libre a las armas que quieras del arsenal pero recuerda. No han de quedar pruebas que incriminen a Umbrella, quiero todo limpio de rastro nuestro. Ahora ve, no tendrás más de cuatro horas hasta que muevan el camión. Cuando hayas terminado avisa.

Con un gesto dijo a Toki que se fuera, el cual al cruzar la puerta del despacho y cerrarla sonrió ampliamente. Vía libre para usar toda la fuerza y armas que el quisiera solían desembocar en daños a la propiedad ajena superiores a novecientos mil dólares y en gastos por valor de más de trescientos cincuenta mil dólares en municiones y explosivos para Umbrella. Sin embargo, esto último no preocupaba tanto y comparado con lo que se perdería si el destino de ese misterioso camión era descubierto era una minucia.

Con su característica calma se preparó para la misión. Tenía cuatro horas para llegar antes de que el camión abandonase la comisaría pero le sobraba tiempo. Se puso su chaleco antibalas personalizado con placas anti impacto, su gabardina larga con capucha de kevlar, fundas y correas para portar hasta seis armas cortas y medias además de cuchillos y algunas placas así como sus botas militares y pantalones de camuflaje. Tras esto, fue al arsenal y abrió el armario de las pistolas y subfusiles. De este tomó dos Mark 23 y una Ingram MAC 10. Las enganchó a su chaqueta y metió también mucha munición en una bolsa de deporte, con ocho kilos de los dos tipos de balas que cargaban esas armas cerró esta bolsa y tomó otra, la cual llenó de munición de rifle de asalto. Llevó las bolsas a un todoterreno negro sin fichar que había en el garaje y regresó al armero. Cerró los armarios que había abierto para las armas y municiones y abrió otro, de este sacó un AK 47 con cargador de tambor de 120 balas el cual dejó también en el coche.

Faltan cosas...¿Que puede ser? -pensó. Se le pasaba algo muy importante e imaginó como sería la comisaría -¡Eureka!

Deshizo el camino andado hasta el garaje y recogió para finalizar ya su equipación una caja repleta de explosivos de todo tipo como granadas, C4 y proyectiles de mortero así como un baúl militar con unas letras ilegibles. Tras cargarlas en el vehículo y darse por satisfecho, cerró la parte de atrás y se subió al coche. Encendió la radio del coche para escuchar la frecuencia policial y saber por que carretera podría ir sin riesgo de ser descubierto por las patrullas. Aceleró por la carretera rural hasta que llegó a un cruce donde podía ir directamente a comisaría o dar un rodeo más seguro hasta el objetivo. Se decidió por dar un rodeo ya que tenía que aclarar algo antes pero de pronto recibió una llamada al PDA.

¿Diga?- respondió algo inseguro, el número no era del despacho de Wesker.

Toki, soy Sherry. Hemos obtenido un plano del edificio y en la entrada del garaje hay una palanca de emergencia. Si tiras de ella sellarás por completo la comisaría, es decir, las ventanas y las puertas que dan a la calle serán selladas por las persianas metálicas de seguridad. Aprovecha esto en tu favor para cumplir la misión. Nosotros estamos cortando desde aquí la línea telefónica provisionalmente pero es tu trabajo acabar con sus comunicaciones desde dentro. Recuerda, Wesker quiere el camión entero, vale millones.

Tranquila, verás que estos tipos no me duran un telediario. ¿Donde tengo que llevar el camión cuando acabe con el edificio?

No permaneció parado en el cruce y mientras hablaba conducía, ya se estaba acercando bastante a la comisaría y de pronto se sintió raro. Siempre que tenía un mal presentimiento se resentía su brazo izquierdo, el cual había atravesado Excella con un cuchillo antes de que Toki accediera a Umbrella. Rozó la cicatriz con la mano y escuchó a Sherry dictarle unas coordenadas que no anotó, ya se las preguntaría luego, estaba concentrado en el dolor de su brazo izquierdo. Estaba acostumbrado a que le doliera el brazo cuando tenía un mal presentimiento pero no de una forma tan exagerada, de hecho, se agarraba el brazo como si se le fuera a separar del cuerpo. Tras unos minutos de dolor se fijó en el PDA.

¿Me has escuchado lo que te he dicho Toki?- dijo la voz de su compañera, molesta porque sabía que no le estaba haciendo caso desde hacía un rato.

Lo siento...me dolía el brazo y me distraje un poco...resume lo más importante, por favor.

Hmpf...no debería pero vale. Tienes que llevar el camión a detrás de las obras que hay a tres manzanas, luego debes de esperar a que llegue alguien de la central, el se encargará. Tras eso ve al helipuerto, allí te recogerá Steve cuando vuelva de su misión en un Hummer. Buena suerte Toki- repitió amistosa.

Dando gracias, pisó al acelerador puesto que ya veía la garita del guardia junto a la cual estaba el panel de luz del ala este del edificio y la palanca de cerrado de persianas de seguridad.

El centinela estaba adormecido dentro de la garita, con la mirada perdida en los monitores del garaje. De pronto escuchó el bramido del motor del todoterreno que conducía Toki acercarse a el, levantó la mirada y fue a desenfundar la pistola para detener el coche que se dirigía a el a toda pastilla. No tuvo tiempo. El vehículo atravesó la pared sin dificultad y lo aplastó contra una pared junto a un póster de Pamela Anderson. El agente especial de Umbrella perdió totalmente los papeles tras ese acto. Se bajó por la doblada puerta del conductor, quitándola de una patada y abrió la parte de atrás, tomando un AK 47 cargado. Corrió a la palanca antes de que cualquier policía pudiese bajar hasta el garaje y tiró de ella para sellar las salidas. Milagrosamente el potente impacto que tuvo contra la pared no la dejó inservible pero de eso se ocupó el tras bajarla, arrancándola de la pared y tirándola en la garita del centinela.

¡Alto! ¡Tire ese AK 47 al suelo y ponga las manos donde las pueda ver! -gritó un policía moreno que bajó a la cochera y entró por la puerta lateral, apuntando al sospechoso con su revólver.

No le escuchó. Levantó su rifle de asalto y presionó el gatillo, expulsando una ráfaga de balas que atravesó el pecho del agente, haciendo que la alarma se disparase en el edificio. Poco le importaba. Tomó unas granadas de la parte de atrás de su coche y bajó el baúl de atrás, el cual arrastró hasta las escaleras, sin embargo, la policía no se estaba quieta. En las escaleras volvieron más agentes y estos eran de gatillo fácil, sabían que con este tipo no se podía bromear y dispararon a matar. Toki soltó el baúl y se lanzó hacia delante disparando el rifle, atravesando los cuerpos de sus enemigos con las balas de su rifle y dejándolos inertes en medio de un charco carmesí de sangre sobre el cual pasó, ahora arrastrando el baúl.

¿Que sucede abajo?- preguntó una oficinista a un agente que se cubría tras una mesa, escopeta en mano.

No lo sabemos, parece un ataque terrorista, pero estamos aislados ¡Nos ha sellado todas las salidas!

¿Y los SWAT? ¿Donde se han metido?- estaba histérica y ya no sabía como reaccionar.

Están defendiendo las celdas y la zona superior, pero aquí nos bastamos nosotros.

El vestíbulo estaba lleno de mesas volcadas, civiles en el suelo con las manos en la cabeza, tras la primera cobertura que encontraron algunos agentes que pudieron tomar rifles de asalto del armario de fuerzas especiales y algún que otro detective apuntando desde su despacho con un rifle de precisión. De pronto, la puerta que llevaba al garaje crujió y se abrió de una patada. De ella surgió Toki, con la capucha puesta, la gabardina cerrada y dejando tras si una cinta de balas que provenía del baúl abierto en medio del pasillo de atrás, donde habían dos cadáveres más en el suelo, agarrando sus respectivas pistolas de 9mm. En las manos de Toki había una potente ametralladora M134 Gatling Vulcan. Generalmente va acoplada a Cazas o helicópteros de combate pero esta era una versión especial de Umbrella para uso humano.

¡SÁLVESE QUIEN PUEDA!- gritó el policía que estaba al lado de la oficinista, la cual lo miró horrorizada.

El soldado de Umbrella presionó los botones de los agarres y abrió fuego contra todo el área, sumiéndola en un caos ensordecedor por los gritos de dolor de sus objetivos, los disparos efectuados por sus enemigos que no lograban atravesar las placas de su chaqueta, cristales rotos, madera crujiendo, cemento colapsándose y sus propios disparos.

Suerte que llevo tapones- dijo sonriendo observando la estampa que había dejado.

Puertas destrozadas, paredes derruidas, cadáveres llenos de agujeros y cristales inundaban el área. Los despachos de los detectives que apuntaban con sus rifles habían sido destrozados como si nada. Tiró su ametralladora pesada en el piso, sin cuidado alguno y corrió sobre los destrozos hasta unas puertas que llevaban a las escaleras de la segunda planta. En el descansillo superior se encontró con una barricada hecha con mesas de oficina tras las cuales se cubrían dos agentes de las fuerzas especiales de la comisaría armados con rifles AR 15 que no pudieron reaccionar contra su AK recién retomado y listo para la acción. Subió las escaleras y fue avanzando a base de plomo por toda la comisaría.

En un despacho, el comisario jefe McCormack aguardaba con la unidad militar de élite de la BSAA que estaba allí para llevarse el camión de gas BOW.

Mierda...el tipo que arrestamos era alguien serio ¡Y vienen a por el!- gritó con su escopeta del calibre 12.

No se preocupe señor, nosotros nos ocupamos de ese desgraciado, hay colocada una pequeña red de láser en el pasillo que en cuanto detecte al personaje en cuestión hará estallar un explosivo aturdidor. Esposarlo y arrastrarlo hasta la celda tras esa detonación será coser y cantar.

¡Lo que tendríamos que hacer es coserlo a tiros!

En el pasillo sin embargo reinaba una paz sepulcral. El área seguía con sus paredes blancas y una línea a la altura de los hombros de color verde, interrumpida solo por las puertas y los ventanales. Sin embargo, la paz duró apenas unos minutos. Un agente sangrando por la cadera se arrastró escalones arriba, con una Glock 17 en la mano y respirando a gran velocidad. Avanzaba pegado a la pared, dejando un rastro hasta que llegó a los sensores láser. Allí, un flash le dejó ciego junto a un estridente sonido que le ensordeció, haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer contra el vidrio que separaba el despacho de McCormack del pasillo. Este se quedó de piedra al ver a su agente en el suelo, inconsciente mientras seguía perdiendo sangre entre los cristales rotos y su Glock sin balas.

¡La trampa ha dañado a otro aliado! ¿Ese era el plan maestro?- Agarró a un miembro de la BSAA por el cuello de la camiseta pero fue parado inmediatamente por el otro.

¡Cálmese McCormack! Si se pone así solo conseguirá que ese maniaco nos mate.

Toki escuchaba la conversación desde las escaleras. No habían apenas personas vivas ya en la comisaría, sin embargo, aun quedaba registrar el calabozo y pese a haber cerrado las persianas de todo el edificio, seguía estando inseguro. Fuera se amontonaba un enorme dispositivo de otra comisaría, buscando la forma de entrar y reducir al lunático pistolero que acababa de asolar media central de policía con una automática de guerra.

El soldado de Umbrella, sin embargo, avanzaba tranquilo con el fusil, caminando entre casquillos y cadáveres que había a su paso. Pronto encontró la estela roja de sangre que había dejado el agente detonante de la trampa y la fue siguiendo, no era un objetivo pero tampoco le gustaba dejar las cosas a medias por lo que siguió hasta que de la oficina en la que se encontraba McCormack surgieron los agentes de la BSAA junto con el comisario, todos con sus armas en mano y listas. Toki presionó el gatillo para disparar una ráfaga hacia los enemigos pero surgió un grave problema. El arma se encasquilló.

Bajó la mirada al arma y entonces en ese momento el comisario le propinó un fuerte escopetazo en el pecho a bocajarro, destrozando por completo el abrigo protector con algunas de sus placas metálicas para impactos y enviando el rifle bastante lejos de su alcance.

¡Te tenemos maldito!- Dijo esbozando una sonrisa por la captura del terrorista

Uno de los miembros de la BSAA sacaba sus esposas para contenerle, tenía que aprovechar el aturdimiento de este pero se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado y pese a no tener rifle, aun tenía tres armas encima sin contar las granadas por lo que era el turno de usar la característica Ingram MAC 10 de Toki junto a la Mark 23. El policía no tuvo ni tiempo a reaccionar y sin pestañear, Toki le descerrajó una bala del calibre 45 en la cara con la Mark 23 ante el espanto de los otros compañeros, el comisario se lanzó con su orondo cuerpo por encima de la ventana para evitar el próximo disparo de la pistola, el cual impactó directo en la nuez del otro miembro de la BSAA, que gimió y trataba de respirar pero el oxígeno se escapaba por el profundo agujero que tenía en el cuello.

Afuera se seguían agolpando coches y camionetas SWAT al igual que vehículos especiales de la BSAA y el FBI. Nadie podía creerlo, un tipo se había colado en una comisaría de alta seguridad y había exterminado a la mayoría de personas con una ametralladora pesada mientras se abría paso por el lugar buscando algo. El agente Chris Redfield estaba cubierto detrás de una patrullera, apuntando con un M4A1 a las ventanas del segundo piso donde aún se podía ver algo moverse, sin embargo, no se arriesgaría a disparar, podría alertar al pistolero y si este bajaba también las persianas de seguridad de ese piso ya no habría infiltración posible. En una de las salas se apreciaba la gorda figura de McCormack a través de la mira del fusil y otra más delgada, que le hizo un corte de mangas a la mira justo antes de apuntarle. Redfield, por propio reflejo movió la cara en vez de disparar y de pronto una bala fue desde la ventana hasta la mira de su rifle, destrozándola por completo.

¡Mierda! Ese tipo es buen tirador ¡No es un aficionado, cuidado! - Alertó a sus compañeros cuando estos iban a disparar.

¡No jodas! ¿En serio?- Respondió un agente que estaba situado a su lado con un rifle de precisión, buscando al objetivo- Cuando me digas le meto una bala en la sien, jefe.

Chris esperaba el momento ideal, pese a haber estado a punto de recibir un disparo, no se iba a arriesgar a que el tirador fallase su disparo por el viento, el pistolero de la comisaría midió muy bien el viento antes de abrir fuego contra el.

De la ventana ahora salió algo mucho más grande que una bala. Acompañado del sonido de la Mark 23 de Toki, McCormack salió propulsado por la ventana para estrellarse contra el patio de la comisaría, cayendo contra los adoquines de la entrada. El horror se reflejaba en su cara, redonda por tanto comer donuts y en su camiseta de botones blanca con tirantes marrones eran apreciables cuatro agujeros de bala. No cabía duda de que el tirador había terminado con todos los policías de la comisaría si se movía con esa calma. La radio del coche comenzó a emitir sonido.

¡Como ese maldito francotirador del suelo no deje de apuntarme, vais a aprender que son unos putos fuegos artificiales!

Chris ordenó al francotirador moverse de su posición pero no obedeció, al volver la mirada Toki ya no estaba en la sala sino que cerró las persianas. Sin previo aviso, se escuchó un silbido que salió de la cristalera de la comisaría y aterrizó sobre un camión SWAT a la derecha del bloqueo. Los tres agentes que se encontraban a su lado salieron despedidos contra paredes y coches, pero ya estaban muertos. No había duda de que había hecho eso.

¡UN MORTERO! ¡ESE MANIACO TIENE UN MALDITO MORTERO!

De nuevo sorprendió pero no había colocado la guinda sobre el pastel. Con la ametralladora pesada abrió de nuevo una persiana a tiros y destrozó todos los vehículos que conformaban la barrera para detenerle. Ahora solo se escuchó la radio de Chris.

Os lo advertí, la próxima vez prestad un poco de puta atención si no queréis que pasen estas cosas.

¿Quien eres?- Preguntó el agente, enfadado por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Alguien que viene buscando acción y tu te has metido por medio. Ahora solo os queda morir.

Toki cortó la comunicación. Wesker por PDA envió un informe nuevo sobre que tenía que hacer específicamente ahora tras todo el lío que se había armado. Era breve y directo: Tenía que recuperar al menos seis de las catorce cápsulas de gas BOW, acabar con Daryl y salir de ahí sin dejar pruebas de que era Umbrella quien estaba tras el golpe. En el horizonte se divisó de pronto un helicóptero negro de combate que abrió fuego automático contra la barrera policial. Redfield corrió a buscar refugio en el portal de un edificio cercano.

¡Redfield a cuartel general! ¡Tenemos un jodido helicóptero de combate encima y un pistolero profesional en la comisaría! ¿Que está pasando?

No obtuvo respuesta, el helicóptero poseía un interferenciador. Un soldado totalmente de negro se bajó de el, armado con una katana a la espalda y dos H&K MP5K.

Código Indigo en marcha- Dijo justo al piloto antes de saltar.


	4. Fracaso

Fracaso Por: Airam Viña Gómez (TokiKiriyama o Airamcena)

El misterioso soldado de negro que saltó del helicóptero dio a Redfield de que pensar.

No puede ser Wesker... el jamás asaltaría una comisaría de forma tan indiscreta...¿Que clase de terroristas se ocultan tras esto?

Capitán Redfield, no es por interrumpir su monólogo pero esperamos órdenes- Dijo el tirador de antes, mirándole desde debajo de un coche con el rifle tirado a un metro con un agujero en la mira telescópica. Se había salvado de la ráfaga de balas por abandonar su arma y tomar cobertura bajo un coche.

Chris se asomó desde su cobertura para evaluar los daños. La situación era propia de un campo de batalla más que de un ataque terrorista; cadáveres por doquier en la calle, cientos de casquillos en el suelo por el ataque de pánico que le había dado a los policías y federales, los cuales dispararon a diestro y siniestro contra el helicóptero negro que rodeo el edificio, coches destrozados y paredes desmoronándose por las ráfagas de plomo que habían recibido. El alcalde de la ciudad se quedaría a cuadros cuando viese el dantesco circo que se había armado en su ciudad.

¡Todo el mundo a cubierto y preparados con las armas! ¡Vamos a derribar ese maldito helicóptero y averiguaremos de quien es!

Automáticamente todo el mundo se puso en marcha, preparando los rifles, subfusiles y algunos las escopetas que tenían a mano.

Sin embargo, dentro de la comisaría todo era calma. Se había acabado ya el ruido de disparos, los gritos, las alarmas. Todo había cesado. Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido dentro de la estructura desde que Toki lanzó su último rafagazo contra la policía. Pese a ello, Toki estaba agitado. Vio al ninja de las ametralladoras corriendo también por la comisaría a unos metros y eso le enervó. En un enfrentamiento contra otro ninja en una misión salió de allí con dos dedos en un tarro de hielo para que se los reimplantaran y no le hacía ilusión tener que pasar por eso de nuevo por lo que prefirió combatir el fuego con fuego y usar las propias armas del misterioso hombre contra el, el sigilo.

El paseo atrás de su enemigo lo llevó hasta las celdas. En ellas, el ninja miraba cada celda con los subfusiles en sus manos. Pasaba al lado de ellas disparando a los presos, que gritaban de dolor mientras el silbaba cuando pasaba entre ellas, sin mirar a los ojos de sus víctimas, solo descargaba sobre ellos una abrasadora ráfaga de plomo automático que los enviaba contra la pared sangrando. Daryl aguardaba llorando y viendo una foto de su mujer en la celda el fatídico destino cuando el asesino se paró frente a el y voló la cerradura de su celda.

No hables, no me mires, ni siquiera respires. Dame las llaves de los contenedores de gas B.O.W y tendrás una oportunidad de vivir. Niégate y por el contrario y te haré pedazos.

Sin mediar palabra, el camionero entregó un manojo de llaves. Eran las del camión de Umbrella requisado, las cajas cerradas de contenedores biológicos con el preciado gas y el garaje secreto en el cual debía depositar el cargamento, todo ello a merced de un desconocido ninja. Toki no podía consentirlo, era poner en juego la seguridad de la empresa así que en apenas unos segundos desde que Daryl llevó las llaves de su bolsillo a la mano de su "salvador", el pistolero saltó con todas sus fuerzas desde atrás y con la MAC 10 y la Mark 23 disparó al camionero y al ninja, vaciando los cargadores completos de dichas armas. El ninja se dio la vuelta y con la katana cortó el arma automática de Toki, no sin antes llevarse tres disparos en un brazo.

¡Daryl, sucio insecto! ¡Has vendido a Umbrella!

El desconocido pronto reaccionó y tras ver sus heridas superficiales le hizo una llave de Judo a Toki mientras recargaba, dejándolo boca arriba en el suelo. El hombre de la melena vio como se cernía sobre el un brillante filo, a punto de atravesar su garganta. Extendió sus brazos por el impulso que generaba la adrenalina en su sangre y dio un tirón de los tobillos de su oponente, derribándole con violencia y haciendo que se golpease la cabeza duramente contra el suelo. Un "cloc" seco lo dejó aturdido y con un horrendo dolor. El soldado de Umbrella reaccionó propinándole dos patadas en el estómago, certeras como dardos y rápidas como rayos.

Maldita cucaracha de Umbrella ¡Tu empresa está acabada!

¿Quienes sois?- preguntó mientras tomaba su Mark del suelo y colocaba otro cargador.

El ninja comenzó a reír y se alzó de un salto, recogiendo su katana y colocando el filo de lado.

Unos antiguos amigos de tu jefe, Wesker. Larry Kaufmann le manda recuerdos.

Arremetió contra Toki con la katana pero esta vez no salió tan bien la jugada. La pistola aun estaba sin amartillar y no pudo disparar, en su lugar le dio un culatazo con la parte trasera de la pistola en un ojo, rompiendo los lentes rojos del oponente, que reculó para tomar dar un mandoble con su arma. Hizo un surco profundísimo en la pared, no cabía duda de que contaba con gran fuerza y ahora que estaba enojado con más aun.

Las llaves colgaban del cinturón del ninja enemigo. El nombre no le sonaba de nada a Toki pero cuando regresara a la central husmearía en los archivos. Pero no debía distraerse, su enemigo estaba recompuesto y con un arma blanca en ristre. Se fijó en que el ninja era diestro y que el ojo que había golpeado con la pistola era el izquierdo. Debía emplear técnicas rápidas para poder aprovechar al máximo su punto ciego por lo que decidió ponerse en postura de Kung Fu.

El ninja dio el primer paso. Saltó por las paredes del estrecho pasillo y tomando impulso blandió su arma para cortar a Toki casi por la mitad, afortunadamente para este, fue un corte que evadió y logró responder con dos certeras patadas a los riñones, para luego hacer una combinación de puñetazos. Directo de derecha, directo de izquierda, croché de derecha, directo de derecha y un gancho fue la primera combinación antes de recibir un tajo en el abdomen. Se había entretenido demasiado golpeando, subestimó la capacidad de recuperación de su enemigo y ahora tenía un corte serio.

¡Solo estoy incapacitado de un ojo, no soy ciego!- Dijo el oponente, subido a una puerta de barrotes.

Los efectos del virus N que Wesker inyectó en el cuerpo de Toki para revivirlo empezaron a hacer efecto. Su fuerza se duplicó, sus reflejos se mostraron más ágiles y su velocidad era superior a la del enemigo, sin embargo, estaba algo desorientado. No era su especialidad el cuerpo a cuerpo, recordaba entrenar con Sherry y con Wesker varias veces y ser derribado una y otra vez.

No te puedes considerar un guerrero, Toki- Decía su jefe- Si no manejas el arma que la naturaleza te ha dado, jamás podrás manejar las que creas.

Se concentró en las palabras de su jefe, soltó un esputo con sangre al suelo y miró fijamente al ninja, que envainó la katana y sacó de nuevo las MP5-K. Se acabó el juego limpio por lo que refería a el, mataría a Toki y se llevaría el cargamento de gas B.O.W.

No lo permitiré- susurró Toki entre sus dientes sangrantes.

Saltó contra una pared tal como había hecho su oponente, se situó delante de el y sin dilación alguna lo levantó por un brazo con el que apuntaba y lo tiró al suelo en una llave de fuerza bruta. No concluyó aquí puesto que era el brazo fuerte del enemigo, el izquierdo así que lo pateó por detrás del codo, haciendo que se quebrase y que el ninja dejara escapar un grito de agonía.

Game over.

Recogió el subfusil de su enemigo y tiroteó sus gemelos y muslos, dejándolo en el suelo sin capacidad de levantarse. Con un brazo roto y las piernas totalmente destrozadas por las balas de su arma no era una amenaza.

El soldado de Umbrella regresó a por el camionero, que le plantó cara. Al parecer pensando que la herida de Toki era mayor supuso que podría derrotarlo. Craso error.

Lo empotró contra una pared y noqueándolo se lo echó al hombro, no sin antes recoger las llaves del camión de un agonizante ninja herido.

¡AL INFIERNO CON UMBRELLA!- Dijo este, sosteniendo un paquete en la mano. Toki lo reconoció al vuelo. Era una carga de dos kilos de C4 con temporizador que accionó antes de lanzarlo.

No tuvo demasiado tiempo para correr y con el peso de Daryl incluido mucho menos. La explosión casi les pilló de lleno y los lanzó contra un panel de cristales que había frente a las celdas.

Toki, Toki ¿Me recibes?- La radio tenía algo de estática pero era claramente la voz de Wesker.

Aquí Toki, le recibo alto y claro.

¿A que demonios estás jugando? ¡Estoy viendo el circo que has armado por televisión, se supone que debías acabar con la policía, con Daryl y recuperar el cargamento, no destruir media ciudad!

Jefe, hay otra agencia implicada en esto, me he enfrentado a un agente enviado por un tal Larry Kaufmann.

Wesker enmudeció durante un minuto y miró hacia el suelo mientras acariciaba su barbilla.

Larry Kaufmann- Musitó- Sabía que nos volveríamos a encontrar. Te contactaré luego ¡Intenta no meter más aun la pata y recupera todos los contenedores posibles!

Toki no se detuvo y mientras mantenía la radio cerca para hablar iba avanzando hasta el área donde estaban los contenedores con gas B.O.W. No era momento de andar con delicadezas por lo que abrió varias cajas de contenedores e introdujo todas las cápsulas posibles en su chaqueta y una mochila que encontró dentro de la sala. Apenas llevaba la quinta parte del cargamento y no se podía arriesgar a que Umbrella fuera identificada como terrorista. No tenía otra opción más que destruir el costoso cargamento de gas.

Afuera, Chris Redfield mantenía un combate arduo con el helicóptero de la facción enemiga.

Oswald, responda Oswald ¿Tiene los contenedores requeridos?- Decía el piloto al que en su momento fue el ninja, ahora reducido a cenizas por la explosión que el mismo causó. No respondía.

El helicóptero entonces dejó de prestar atención a los policías que disparaban y al tanque de la Guardia Nacional que se aproximaba. El plan había fallado, tenía que destruir la comisaría.

Toki había destrozado ya todo el cargamento que no se podía llevar cuando de pronto todo se estremeció dentro de la comisaría. Una potente explosión había asolado la azotea y estaba echando abajo gran parte del edificio. El helicóptero había dejado caer encima de la estructura una bomba de Napalm con carga doble de explosivo. Una más y todo se vendría abajo.

¡Malditos perros de Umbrella! ¿Por qué no podéis ganaros la vida honradamente?- Dijo Daryl, ya recuperado y atemorizado.

¡Calla! ¡Has aceptado antes el dinero de la empresa transportando cosas peores que este gas y eso te hace tan malo como nosotros así que deja de lloriquear! ¿Quieres salir de aquí? Perfecto, hazme caso y puede que Wesker tenga algo de piedad contigo. Traiciona de nuevo a Umbrella y me encargaré de asarte en ese Napalm que nos acaban de lanzar.

El camionero no tenía elección. Tomó la mochila de Toki y siguió al soldado que iba corriendo.

Posiblemente el Napalm haya destruido el garaje así que salir en medio de la confusión con la furgoneta será imposible, habrá que improvisar. Saldremos por la alcantarilla.

Toki pensó esto mientras el helicóptero se disponía a soltar la última carga de Napalm sobre el edificio. Justo estaba cayendo cuando recibió un potente impacto en la cola que lo echó abajo junto al explosivo. El tanque de la Guardia Nacional disparó un proyectil que tumbó el helicóptero, partiéndole la cola de un solo disparo certero. Atravesó la cúpula de cristal del hall masacrado por Toki y perforó el suelo. Creando una gran explosión que derritió incluso las persianas de seguridad.

¿Que ha sido eso?- Preguntó Daryl avanzando por las alcantarillas mientras Toki miraba hacia detrás, con una mano en el pecho por la herida.

Seguramente otra bomba de Napalm con doble carga...no importa ahora ¡Sigue avanzando!

La travesía hasta el fin del tunel duró una hora, estaban lejos del perímetro que la policía federal había establecido. Todo se consideró un nuevo atentado terrorista producto de Al Qaeda.

Toki, dirígete al piso franco el Hyde Center Street. Allí te reunirás con mis hombres y ellos te traerán a la base después ¡Tenemos una conversación pendiente!

Había traído a Daryl y había recuperado parte del cargamento, sin embargo, había fracasado.


End file.
